1. Field
The present application relates to a confocal microscope apparatus capable of obtaining, in one scanning, an image formed by emission light from a viewing layer of a sample and an image formed by emission light from bilateral layers of the viewing layer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Patent Document 1: WO 2007/010697 discloses a confocal microscope apparatus capable of obtaining, in one scanning, an image formed by emission light from a viewing layer of a sample and an image formed by emission light from bilateral layers of the viewing layer. In this confocal microscope apparatus, it is possible to change sectioning widths and a brightness of the images by changing a composite method of the two types of images.
Therefore, a user of this confocal microscope apparatus can freely change the sectioning widths and the brightness of the images by changing, after obtaining the images, the composite method of the two types of images. Accordingly, there is no need to obtain the images again and again, which enables to obtain appropriate images in a short period of time and to reduce optical damage to the sample.
However, when a significantly dark portion and a significantly bright portion exist in one viewing field, it has been required to change, on a case-by-case basis, the composite method in accordance with a brightness of a portion to be observed.